The Kuroneko's New Addition!
by The Mysterious Butterfly
Summary: Just a simple girl that has the power of Origin. She was discovered by Ryu of Kuroneko after her powers went out of control from her brother's death. Soon, the Kuroneko team seems to have a new member amongst themselves. The story is better than the summary I swear. And I had to use misc games because Innocent Bane did not appear anywhere. Probably first story for this game.


Kuroneko's new addition!

Chapter 1: Rookie entrance and past thoughts!

 _A/N- Hi! This is The Mysterious Butterfly, the author of this fanfiction! So, this is my first time on this site and this is my first story for it. Innocent Bane is a game for a phone or maybe a tablet, I always played it on the phone. I recommend this game because it is worth the time. The story is perfect and the art for the characters are amazing! If you already play the game, cool! And if you want to be my friend on there, just ask me! Ahem, I am getting ahead of myself. Anyways, enjoy the story!_

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Innocent Bane, the creator(s) do. This is for entertainment purposes for you and me._

 _Enjoy, guys and gals~_

That day did not come as planned, but since when does a day go planned? Hardly

ever in Charlotte Newman's life. Her family life was going down hill and to make it worse, her family is scared of her. She supposedly has powers that is not even possible for a child like her. Water control and what else? Another girl's soul inside of her! A very violent soul to add on to the worse day ever.

"Charlotte! You need to leave this house and never come back!" Her father yelled

at her. He was always drunk and saying these kinds of things. Did he mean them? Who knows. Charlotte believed that he truly hated her though and it hurt, but those thoughts would never go away.

Her mother was always kind to her, but ever since she exposed her powers, she

was always avoiding her own daughter. Charlotte never knew that her kind mother would just do that, she seemed like the accepting type, but Charlotte thought wrong when something big like this happened to her.

The only one who stayed by Charlotte's side, was her older brother. He wasn't

freaked out nor was he scared of her. He hung out with her every chance he had. Like he knew what was going to happen. Like he knew he was going to die either way.

And now...here they are. Her mother and father dead and her brother on the

ground, bleeding to death. The sky was dark and dreary. Not to mention that it was raining. It was the perfect mood for what Charlotte was feeling when she saw her brother like that. All her thoughts stopped, but one single one.

 _'_ _This is all my fault.'_

Her brother laid there, he was still alive, but barely. Charlotte was crying, the

pain she felt could not be compared to most, or for her, that is what she thought. There were others that were probably dealing with this as well and Charlotte understands this.

"L-Lo...tt...ie…." Her brother grunted out her nickname as best as he could.

Charlotte, who was beside him and in tears, grabbed his hand gently and caressed it to her face.

"I'm here b-brother." She sobbed as all she could do is watch him die. No one was

around thanks to the creatures that surrounded them. The only thing stopping them from attacking, was Charlotte's water power going out of control and hitting them when they come near to her and her brother.

"Y-You...ar...e...n-not...t..o...bla...ame...for t...this…"

"B-But...you protected me. You took a hit that was meant for me...why?! Why did

you do it?!"

"W...hy? Bec...ause...you a...are...my sister….I l-lo...ve you and ...woul..dn't let…

An..yone...hurt ...you…." Charlotte widened her tear stained eyes. Hearing those words as he was dying, that is just too much.

"B-Brother, don't go! Don't l-leave me by myself!" Charlotte yelled out. This wasn't

what she wants, she will be alone. No one to be by her side.

"S….Sorry….Lo...ttie…" Then, he stopped breathing. The only sound that Charlotte

could hear, is the cracking of her heart. Her brother was gone...it was just her now.

 _"_ _B-BROTHER!"_ Charlotte started wailing and the water around her started

getting more hectic. It was not only killing the creatures, but it was also destroying nearby buildings that were thankfully empty.

"Wow, this is unexpected. A chaser just like me maybe?" A voice questioned.

Charlotte whipped around to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes showed hopelessness and pain, but they were also enraged. She didn't give the person a chance to talk to her. Charlotte launched her water at the person who seemed to be a male with white hair and striking red eyes. The male jumped away and pulled out his twin blades. He used his power of Origin to get through the water and up to the girl. He didn't know much on what to do and he wasn't affectionate in the least, but there was only one thing he can do, even if he has to suck down his pride. The male hugged Charlotte to get her to stop.

Soon. the water stopped and dispersed, leaving a sobbing girl and a male child

around her age to calm down. The boy awkwardly held her and didn't let go. As said, he wasn't much of a hugger, but it was the only good idea at the time.

"It will be okay. Your fine now, I am here for you." He softly cooed in his own

way. The girl shook her head. She knew it was not okay. Everyone she loved was gone and she didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do.

"M-My family is dead. They are all gone a-and there is nothing I-I can do about

it." Charlotte continued to cry and the boy then felt something. He felt regretful. He was close by, yet he didn't make it on time to save this girl's family. He probably could have salvaged the brother's life, but he didn't make it in time. He looked down at the girl.

"I know and I am so sorry for your family. If only I was here a minute earlier."

"W-Why are you blaming yourself? I hardly know y-you."

"I feel it was my responsibility to be here. I stop these monsters that you see. So,

let me take responsibility for you. Come to Kou and join the organization. You'll have a home there and can fight these things."

"I-I don't know…" Charlotte hesitated. He was a child like her, but what if he

was tricking her? What would she do then? But something told her to take the risk. Something deep inside of her.

"If you don't want to fight, I understand, but at least come to the organization to

stay. Even like take a tour for a day. And if you want to, then your more than welcomed, but if not, then you can stay, but we won't force you to join." Charlotte thought about it for a little bit, should she? It couldn't hurt to see what it's like around there.

"I-I think I would like to take a one day tour. Is that fine?" Charlotte asked

him.

"Yes, of course. Let me contact the head of my team. I am going to let her know

So there isn't any suspicion." Charlotte nodded as she watched him walk away and get his phone out.

After the call, he came back and told her it was fine and that she has a day to

decide.

"Wait. What's your name?" Charlotte asked the male. It would be weird just to

call him boy all the time.

"...Ryu" He introduced as he looked at her, waiting to get her name as well.

"My names Charlotte Newman."

"Nice to meet you, mrs. Newman."

"Please, just Charlotte. We are both kids, I don't need to sound old." Then it was

agreed on. And Charlotte's life is about to be way more hectic than it already was.

 _~End of Chapter 1~_

 _End note: Thank you all for reading my first chapter on this site. I hope you enjoyed it_

 _and_ _expect more in the future from me. The Mysterious Butterfly, signing off!~_


End file.
